Anywhere
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA][SONGFIC] Draco escolheu ser comensal, para isso teve que renunciar ao grande amor de sua vida. Depois de três anos, ele consegue reencontrála, mas Ginny não está disposta a perdoálo.


**Capítulo Único: Anywhere (Qualquer lugar)**

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me/ Querido amor, você não queria estar comigo?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free/ E querido amor, você não desejava ser livre?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you/ Eu não consigo continuar fingindo que não te conheço_

_And at sweet night, you are my own/ E que em uma noite doce você é só meu_

_Take my hand/ Pegue minha mão_

"E então, Draco, você já decidiu?"

O garoto a olhou, sério e disse:

"Decidi e para mim foi difícil, mas na vida, às vezes é preciso pensar somente com a razão, o coração pode atrapalhar. Antes de tudo você precisa saber que eu te amo tanto, Ginny, nunca vou amar outra pessoa como amo você, mas creio que a minha decisão foi a melhor, para os dois. "

Fez uma pausa e respirando fundo, disse:

"Eu decidi obedecer meu pai."

A ruiva apenas o olhou com mágoa e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

A porta do quarto do monitor – chefe fechou-se com um estrondo.

Draco, ainda perturbado com a reação de Ginny, olhava a porta sem nem mesmo piscar. Era como se aquilo fosse o bastante para traze-la de volta. Mas, com certeza, não voltaria.

_We're leaving here tonight/ Nós estamos indo embora daqui esta noite_

_There's no need to tell anyone/ Não há motivos para contar para os outros_

_They'd only hold us down/ Eles apenas nos atrasariam_

_So by the morning light/ Então pela luz do dia_

_We'll be half way to anywhere/ nós estaremos a meio caminho de qualquer lugar_

_Where love is more than just your name/ Onde amor é mais que apenas seu nome_

Três anos passaram desde a última vez em que viu Ginny, muitas coisas mudaram, mas o amor que Draco nutria pela Weasley continuava igual.

Na mesma noite em que tudo terminou, Draco foi embora de Hogwarts para servir Voldemort e assim permaneceu durante dois anos, até que em um "belo" dia Harry Potter enfim derrotou o já decadente Lorde das Trevas e os serviços de Draco para o lado "do mal" acabou.

Assim que a guerra terminou e Voldemort foi oficialmente declarado como morto, os comensais, que não tinham sido mortos, foram presos e os que continuavam livres (uma pequena parte que incluía Draco) estavam sendo investigados. Por isso, as Mansões e toda a fortuna Malfoy permaneceram nas mãos do Ministério por um curto período, até tudo (ou quase tudo, uma parte dos bens eram ilegais) voltar para a família Malfoy ou para Draco (o único herdeiro vivo).

Nesse tempo só pensava em reencontrar Ginny, mas não conseguia ter nenhuma informação precisa sobre o paradeiro da garota. Até que em um "belo" dia, Draco abriu o Profeta Diário e lá estava a informação que tanto procurou, era uma matéria sobre a filha do Ministro da Magia, que dizia:

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley, 19 anos, filha do homem mais rico do Mundo Mágico..."_

A cada linha que lia seu coração batia mais forte, temia em saber alguma notícia desagradável como um possível namorado ou até mesmo marido. Assim que terminou de ler, acalmou-se. Ginny permanecia solteira e ainda morava no mesmo lugar de sempre: A Toca ou seria A Toca dos Coelhos? Não sabia exatamente o nome, mas sabia como chegar até lá, já tinha ido até lá quando namorava a garota (embora tivesse sido mais um encontro às escondidas).

Não esperaria mais tempo, encontraria Ginny naquele dia mesmo.

Jogou o jornal longe e foi para o banheiro. Tomou um banho bem demorado, vestiu-se com a roupa mais "elegante" que tinha e seguiu para a casa dos Weasleys.

Depois de uma hora, estava de frente à casa dos Weasleys. Pensou em desistir, mas lembrou dos anos de sofrimento e sem pensar mais bateu à porta. Alguns segundos depois a porta se abriu, revelando a figura de Ginny.

Draco pensou que seu coração ia parar de bater a qualquer momento. Tentou se acalmar, mas tudo parecia em vão, até que a garota falou:

"Oi, o que deseja?"- ela disse séria.

"Hm... você não lembra de mim?"

"Claro que eu lembro! Como ia esquecer de Draco Malfoy, o grande comensal da morte!"- disse cínica.

"Ginny, você ainda está chateada?"

"Eu? E por que estaria?"

Antes de Draco responder, ela continuou:

"Só pelo simples fato de você ter sido um grande covarde? Um idiota, um imbecil que acabou com a minha vida?"

"Ginny, por isso vim aqui. Para pedir desculpa."

A garota fechou a porta e se aproximando do rapaz, disse:

"Então você acha que é simples assim? Vem até aqui, pede minhas desculpas e eu aceito sem protestar, depois tudo volta a ser como era antes?"

Draco permaneceu calado.

"Mas não é assim, Malfoy!"- disse se afastando- "Você não soube valorizar nossa relação, agora não adianta mais."

"Mas, eu te amo, Ginny."

"Que pena, porque eu não te amo, muito pelo contrário! Eu odeio você!"

"Não diz isso, eu sei que é mentira."

"Merlim! Como você é arrogante! Você mesmo fez a escolha, optou por obedecer às ordens do seu querido pai, não se preocupou em me magoar com isso, não é? Agora que ele morreu é muito fácil vir até aqui, não é? Mas tudo mudou, Malfoy. Eu mudei, não sou a Ginny que te perdoava toda vez que você a chamava de pobretona na frente de toda a escola, não sou mais aquela que te pedia perdão mesmo sabendo que não tinha feito nada para ser perdoada. A Ginny que você está vendo não agüenta ver sua cara, tem nojo de você, acha que você é o pior de todos os seres que já existiram na terra, nem mesmo Voldemort seria tão sujo como você é. Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy e saia daqui antes que chame meus irmãos."

"Então, chame-os."- disse Malfoy a desafiando.

"Ah, então agora você está querendo ser corajoso? Malfoy, não me peça isso. Eles acabariam com você."- disse Ginny rindo

"E por que não pedir?"- disse se aproximando da garrota- "Não quer que eles acabem comigo de vez?"

"Você não me importa."- disse tentando se afastar de Draco, que a encurralava na parede- "Só não quero ver meus irmãos sujando as mãos com um verme como você."

"Ginny, não finja."- disse Draco próximo ao ouvido da garota- "Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seus olhos me dizem a verdade."

A garota não respondeu, mas o rapaz sabia que não estava enganado. A respiração pesada dela já era o bastante.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I / Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu_

_No one knows who we are there/ Ninguém sabe quem somos lá_

_All I want is to give my life only to you/ Tudo que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas para você_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore/ Eu sonhei por tanto tempo então não posso mais sonhar_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there/ Vamos fugir, eu te levarei lá_

"Eu sei que fui um idiota. Se pudesse ter um vira-tempo, voltaria e não desistiria nunca de você, mas, por favor, não me puna dessa forma. Esses três anos que passei longe de você, foram os piores de toda a minha vida. Estou disposto a tudo, se possível desisto do meu nome para ficar com você."

"Malfoy, você não pode desistir do seu nome. Não existe isso."

"Então, vamos enfrentar o mundo assim mesmo, como Malfoy e Weasley."

Ginny o olhou, como se tentasse descobrir se aquilo que ele dizia era verdade ou mentira. Levantou uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto de Draco. Então ela o tinha perdoado? Talvez não, julgando pelo tapa que ela deu no rosto do rapaz.

"Ficou louca, Ginny?"- disse massageando a bochecha.

"Não, mas isso é para você não esquecer que ainda estou muito sentida com você."

"Ainda? Então quer dizer que você me perdoa? Mesmo que seja parcialmente?"- disse Draco sorrindo.

"Não sei, Draco. Para mim é difícil, durante três anos eu sofri e agora você vem aqui e me pede perdão como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo."

"O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Não sei, Draco. É difícil..."

"Tudo bem. Eu te dou um tempo para pensar. Hoje, às 23hs eu estarei aqui. Se sua resposta for sim, arrume a mala."

"Certo."

"Então, até depois."- disse se afastando

"Até."

_We're leaving here tonight/ Nós estamos indo embora daqui esta noite_

_There's no need to tell anyone/ Não há motivos para contar para os outros_

_They'd only hold us down/ eles apenas nos atrasariam_

_So by the morning light/ Então pela luz do dia_

_We'll be half way to anywhere/ nós estaremos a meio caminho de qualquer lugar_

_Where no one needs a reason/ onde ninguém precisa de um motivo_

Na hora marcada, Draco estava em frente à porta dos Weasleys, não foi preciso bater, a porta abriu-se e por ela, saiu Ginny:

"E então? Decidiu?"

"Sim. Decidi e para mim foi difícil, mas na vida, às vezes é preciso pensar somente com a razão, o coração pode atrapalhar. Antes de tudo você precisa saber que eu te amo tanto, Draco, nunca vou amar outra pessoa como amo você, mas creio que a minha decisão foi a melhor, para os dois. "

Draco já tinha ouvido isso antes. Tinha sido o "discurso" dele quando foi deixa-la. Então ela optara por deixar as coisas como estavam...

"E então eu decidi que..."

"Não diga nada. Eu já sei qual foi sua decisão."

A garota o olhou, assustada.

"Pelo menos eu tentei, não é? Tchau, Ginny e até uma próxima vez."- disse isso e saiu.

Ginny parecia um pouco atônita com a reação de Draco, então saiu correndo atrás dele e gritando:

"Volta aqui! Eu nem falei o que decidi!"

"Não precisa, eu já sei!"

"Sabe nada, Malfoy! Você é muito idiota! Pensando bem, eu não devia ter decidido ir embora com você coisa nenhuma, você é muito imbecil, não mudou nada!"

"Você decidiu vir comigo?"

"Sim, imbecil!"

"Mas por que não disse?"

"E você deixou?"

Draco a olhou, sorrindo, aproximou-se dela e sem esperar mais a beijou apaixonadamente.

Assim que se separaram, Draco disse:

"Então, vamos? Onde estão as malas?"

"Sim. Estão nos meus bolsos. Mas para onde?"

"Qualquer lugar que sejamos apenas Draco e Ginny; qualquer lugar que ninguém nos conheça."

_Forget this life / Esqueça essa vida_

_Come with me / Venha comigo_

_Don't look back you're safe now / Não olhe para trás, você está seguro agora_

_Unlock your heart/ Abra seu coração_

_Drop your guard / Abaixe a sua guarda_

_No one's left to stop you / Não há mais ninguém para te parar._

"Mas Draco, e meus pais?"

"Você pode falar com eles depois! Não vamos sumir para sempre. É só uma decisão temporária, enquanto tudo se ajeita por aqui."

"E se depois você desistir de nós?"

"Nunca eu faria isso de novo. Esqueça isso. Eu garanto que você estará segura comigo. Não olhe mais para trás, não pense mais no que eu fiz. Deixe-me entrar de novo no seu coração, nada de mau vai acontecer mais."

Ginny o olhou, desconfiada. Depois segurou sua mão e sorriu.

Para o rapaz não existia melhor forma de responde-lo.

Andaram sem saber muito bem para onde ir, a única certeza que tinha era que agora seriam finalmente felizes.

**Nota da Autora**: NHÁ! Não gostei...hehehehe mesmo assim vou publicar...hihihihi Essa musica é do Evanescence, mto linda por sinal eu sinto vontade de chorar qdo eu escuto (tah eu sou besta e daí?), essa musica está no álbum Origin, o qual eu não tenho...:( pq ele soh foi lançado na Europa...mas graças ao Kazaa a gente acha essas musicas maravilhosas...hehehehehe

Gente, reviews, né? Por favor hein!

Beijossss!

Manu Black


End file.
